wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lilath
Lilath is an enigmatic, mysterious and very dangerous creature. To the Alliance, she is a sadistic murderer who haunts the outskirts of Elwynn Forest, taunting the Stormwind Guard with her sudden appearances and the kidnapping of innocent peoples. To the Horde, she is more complex. Some think of her as a heroine for her fight against the Alliance. Others see her as a dangerous, untrustworthy evil. There are even those that argue that perhaps her time in Northrend fighting the Scourge has bred a dangerous corruption in her heart. Those few that know her well, however, recognize that there was no corruption planted her heart, save for that at her birth. Background Lilath's early life is clouded with much mystery. It is known that her mother was a Farstrider, though information on her father is not known. Her mother fell during one of the wars against the Amani Trolls. Lilath barely knew her mother and was instead raised by an Orphan Matron in Silvermoon. From the beginning, it was fairly obvious that Lilath was not at all like other children. She was quiet and reserved and, while she possessed magical ability like all Sindorei, hers seemed unusually weak. For these reasons, she was often mocked and teased by the other children. It was at this time that she met an elderly warlock who dabbled weakly in the dark arts. Lilath was instantly taken with this and, in the study of demons and the damned she found her unique talent and calling. At this time, as an adolescent, she started to become obsessed with torture and suffering and she made common practice of using the other orphans' pets and strays as the sacrafices for her experiments. For this she became very unpopular and was bullied even more. One day, Lilath snapped during a routine taunting session and lashed out, sending a bolt of demonic fire that almost killed the other child. Fearing reprisals from either the Magisters or her peers, Lilath fled Silvermoon. She took up residence with her master in a part of the Alterac Ruins that became so vile that even the ogres did not dare go there. For years she studied there, travelling with her master upon occassion, but avoiding contact with all others, save for those that they captured to sacrafice to their vile experiments. It was not long before the pupil outstripped the master and Lilath, realizing that he had nothing more to offer her, killed him. Upon her return to Silvermoon, she arrived just in time to learn of the Alliance's betrayal. Quickly, she joined the ranks of the Horde, for in serving the Horde she could furthur her own ends and gather the souls for her rituals without the hassle of angering the Magisters. Lilath was one of the first to travel through the Dark Portal, keenly interested to see what manner of demons Illidan might command, and to see if she could harness any of these creatures for her own purposes. When Arthas rose in Northrend, Lilath again travelled there, though her motive this time was to search for the powerful artifacts that were rumored to be hidden around the most dangerous reaches of Northrend. Having found several of these artifacts, Lilath has grown exponentially more powerful. However, in Northrend she has found herself more and more an outcast in the new Horde, which believes in peace with the Alliance. She has been warned by senior members of the Horde that her activities, such as kidnapping and torturing members of the Alliance for their souls, are unacceptable. Lilath has no love for Horde or Alliance. Rather, she believes that the Sindorei ought to militarize their society and stand on their own. It is a ludicrous idea, but it is one that she argues with passion. Her current train of thought is that by kidnapping and torturing Alliance civilians in Elwynn, she may be able to spark a war between Horde and Alliance that will give Silvermoon the chance to rise again as the ultimate power on Azeroth. Most call her delusional and say her dabbling in the dark arts has affected her brain. Still, Lilath is an undeniable beautiful woman, with strong charisma. When does deign to speak with someone, she can be convincing, seductive, commanding or anything else she wishes. She is not at all abash to use her looks and her body to get what she wants, but all who take from her ought to remember that her end motive will probably not be to their liking. Involvement Lilath does not involve herself in any organization. She pays lip service to Thrall, but secretly considers him to be weak. Similarly, she believes that the Sindorei are strong enough to stand on their own, if only they would unleash their full power. Strategy Lilath has never had a particularly hearty constitution. Her dabbling into the demonic arts left her in possession of great power, but also physical weakness. She specializes in hit and run tactics, seizing the weak when they are vulnerable and fleeing from the strong. There are those that say she can be cornered and, once cornered, will be an easier target, but none have so far found out how to accomplish this feat and the Stormwind King has been concerned with other matters. Quotes Trivia - Lilath has server hopped once from Nagrand (OCEANIC) to Wyrmrest Accord. - She was levelled from 1 - 80 while the player was deployed to Iraq. - Originally, she was going to be Lilith, after the demon of biblical legend, but I had to go with Lilath due to the name being taken (though I never saw this Lilith character online) - For some reason, on Nagrand she got confused all the time with raid priest Lilah, leading to me getting a lot of group invites and disappointing a lot of people when they learned that no, Lilath can't heal. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters